MIA
by Lady Scarlett Orihime
Summary: Roy goes missing suddenly and Riza's out to find why. Rated t due to some violence and some language. Chapter 9 now up.
1. Prolouge

MIA

Prolouge

"Yes...Of course. He will be taken care of, sir." The woman hung up the phone and finished writting down the name of the man being spoken of. A small, yet sinister smile crossed her face as she placed down her pen and turned off the main light source. Gathering her things, Sloth, or as she was known to those in the military, Juliet Douglas, quietly left the room.

Under a faint light from the desk lamp, the paper read:

_Roy Mustang_

_Age 29_

_Rank Colonel_

_Hero of the Ishvarlan Rebellion_

_The Flame Alchemist_

Under that in smaller print read:

_Filter out the Flame._

A/N: So? Good, huh? Suspenseful, right? Thought so! Well I hope you enjoy this! And I'll just let you in on a little secret: This story will be **VERY** long! Laterz! Please R&R! Also, I'm using the manga version of the words and characters, so Ishvarlan is Ishbalan, Brosh is Bloch, and so on.-Kagome P. Higurashi


	2. The Ambush

MIA

Chapter 1

The Ambush

Roy Mustang yawned as he finished the last bit of paperwork that Hawkeye had bought him. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "Once again, I've stayed longer than usual. I've got to get _some_ sleep at least...and more than the usual three hours!" He stood up and walked over to once of the office windows and watched as the guards talked amongst themselves and occasionally switched posts. "I guess they've got it worse than me." Sighing once more, he gathered his coat and turned off the desk lamp. After gathering the papers, he turned and left the room.

"Going home, sir?" 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc stood up and quickly rendered a salute.

Roy nodded and dropped the finished paperwork on the desk. "Be sure to give these to Hawkeye, alright Lieutenant."

Havoc nodded and glanced down at the pile of papers on his desk. "She's really starting to work you hard, isn't she Mustang?"

"Yeah. I'll probably die early doing all of this worthless shit." Roy sighed. "Well see you in about three hours." He turned and continued his way out, nodding to the offices and guards as he reached his car. After shutting the door, Roy gently layed his ead against the steering wheel. "Well," He sat up and started the car. "Time to go."

After hours of aimless driving, Roy reached his apartment building and turned off the engine. " I guess it's time for me to start getting up those stairs." _I just hope I don't end up falling asleep on them again. _He opened up the door and headed up to his room after a few minutes of waiting in the car.

He stopped inbetween floors and glanced outside a nearby window and caught a quick flash of light that resembled a transmutation, but shrugged it off, deciding that it was only a couple of kids trying to mess around with it. _Strange though. I didn't see any kids earlier._

He continued his way up the stairs and reached his room. Pulling out his keys, Roy let out a sigh and unlocked the door. "Home sweet-" He quickly dodged what seemed like elongated nails. "What the hell!"

"I'm so glad that I finally got to meet you, Colonel Mustang. Too bad that this meeting isn't going to last." The figure stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

_So what Ed said was true. The homunculi aren't a myth. They're real beings._ Roy smiled coyly and backed away, ignoring the sound of his keys hitting the floor. "So, are all the homunculi as beautiful as you?"

"I'm sorry to say, sir," Another figure that resembled Edward Elric, stepped out. "But not _all _of them are like her. Some of them are more deadly."

"Edward, what're-" Roy felt his head hit the ground and then everything went black as he slowly lost conciousness.

"Good work, Envy. Now let's get him out of here." Lust glanced around, making sure that no one saw what had taken place, and instead saw another one of their kind. "Greed."

Envy changed back into his usual self and stared at Lust, completely confused. "What do you mean 'Greed'?" When she didn't answer, he followed her gaze and saw for himself. "Why are you here?"

Greed smiled and shrugged. "I just thought that I should witness this." He removed his sunglasses and narowed his eyes. "Is that a problem, Envy?"

"Of course it-" Envy stopped short as Fuhrer King Bradley and his secretary, Juliet Douglas emerged. "Pride, Sloth."

"Good work, troops." Sloth glanced down at the fallen Colonel and smiled. "Let's get going." She turned and followed Lust and Pride. "Greed, Envy. Pick him up and follow us."

Envy glared at Greed, who just smiled smuggly.

"I don't want to do this..at least not with the likes of you." Envy grapped Roy from the head, as Greed slowly bent down and picked him up from the other end.

"I never asked if you wanted to do this with me. So shut it." Greed stood up and placed his glasses on again.

Lust stopped and glared at the both of them. "Quit your quarelling and hurry up."

They both nodded and followed her out.

A/N: Well? Hope you like this chapter! The other chapters may be either longer or shorter, depending on the character that I write about. The longer chapters will mostly be about Riza and Roy, and possibly Havoc and them. The shorter ones will most likely be about Ed and Al. (The shorter chapters are not to be a pun about Ed's height.) Please R&R! Oh! I would like to thank the following people who reviewed the Prolouge:

Shadow Dreamer 47 and unexpection, thank you so much I hope you both enjoy the rest of it! As for everyone else, see ya!-Kagome P. Higurashi


	3. Suspicions

MIA

Chapter 2

Suspicions

Riza Hawkeye opened the door to Roy Mustang's office, and was suprised that he wasn't there. "Lieutenant," She stopped outside of Jean Havoc's office. "Where's the Colonel?" When Havoc shrugged, Riza sighed. "What do you mean, you don't know? You must have been the last person he spoke to right?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah, but he should have either arrived by now, or at least called. But I haven't seen him or heard from him yet." He then glanced down at his desk drawer and opened it. "Here." He pulled out the papers that Mustang had given him earlier that morning. "The colonel told me to give this to you when I saw you, Lieutenant." Havoc pushed them towards Riza.

Placing down the new stack, Riza picked up the recently signed papers. "Thank you, Havoc." She then turned and walked out. "Be sure to give the other stack to him, alright, Lieutenant?"

Havoc got up and ran out. "What am I! You're message boy! I am no one's message boy! Got it? NO ONE'S!" He stopped and glanced around and noticed that the other soldiers and wandering State Alchemists had stopped what they were doing and stared at the crazed Second Lieutenant. "Umm...Ignore that." He turned and started to walk back into his office. "And get back to work!"

Riza unlocked the door to her office and walked in, closing the door behind her. _He's never been this late before._ She walked over to her desk and placed the stack of papers down and picked up her phone. After dialing out Roy's number and letting it ring a few minutes, she hung up and sighed. After taking a seat in her desk chair, Riza started sorting out the papers, according to the most importance. After a few minutes, she placed her head down on her desk. _I can't believe this shit. He's late, and I'll get most of the blame if the Fuhrer finds out._ She sat up as a knock sounded at her door. "Enter." She hurried to straightened her desk out.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye," Fuhrer King Bradley walked in, followed by his secretary, Juliet Douglas. "I hear that Colonel Mustang has yet to arrive. Is that true, Lieutenant?" Riza nodded slowly, unsure of the consequences. "I see." He then looked over at Juliet and nodded. "If he does come in, please have him come down to my office, alright?" Riza nodded once more and saluted as Bradley walked out, Juliet following him.

_Roy..._Riza sighed and retook her seat, glancing at a picture of the Colonel and her dog, Black Hayate, who had just turned 2 the day the picture was taken. _Where are you?_

Noon arrived and Riza left her office to go eat, but took a quick detour and knocked on Havoc's door. After a muffled "Enter," she opened the door and peered in. "Havoc? Has the Colonel arrived yet?"

"No." Havoc shook his blonde head, and lighted up a cigarette. He sighed and glanced over at Riza. "But, I did just got off the phone with him. He's on his way here."

"Thank you, Havoc." She nodded and shut the door, and headed back to her office. _Lunch can wait for awhile. _She continued to her office, and stopped as she caught a quick flash that reminded her of a transmutation. She then shook her head and smiled slightly. "You're just seeing things, Riza." She took one last glance out the window and continued down the hall. ""At least he's alright." She opened her door and entered, sighing with relief. Walking over to her desk, she placed down her things, and took her seat behind the desk. Taking one last glance at the picture, she lowered her head and fell asleep...

_I'm...Dreaming? I have to be...But..Why am I asleep? I don't understand this. I should be working or something. Not sleeping._

Two figures appeared and seemed to be talking about someone, or something, of importance. One was a woman with long black hair, and a strapless, low-cut, black dress. The other was a guy with long, green-black hair, and wore a midriff bearing black shirt and a skirt of some sort. Both had the identical symbol of a snake biting it's own tail.

_Didn't Edward mention something about these people? That symbol...Didn't Edward call it the ouroborus?_

"Envy," The woman spoke. "Why choose to disguise yourself as the Fullmetal brat? Why not someone within the military?"

Envy, the other one, smirked. "I wanted to, but Sloth said that it would cause more problems, especially after the death of a certain individual. She said that it would cause Colonel Flame into such a scare that he probably would have died right there. So, Fullmetal was the only other choice."

_Are they talking about Brigidier General Hughes? How do they know about his death? Who are these people?_

Lust laughed. "Especially since you killed him." Envy nodded in agreement. "Well, it's about time that Greed and Juliet should be coming back."

_Juliet? Isn't that Fuhrer Bradley's secretary's name?_

Riza didn't get to see the rest of the dream as she was awaken by her phone ringing. "Hello?" She sat up as she heard the voice on the other line. "Yes, sir. I just heard from Second Lieutenant Havoc that he's on his way." She hung up and headed out of her office, paying no attention to the other officer that she ran into. "Hey! Watch-" She glanced up and saw who it was. "Colonel."

Roy nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I'm late. I guess that I was even more tired than I thought."

Riza straightened her uniform. "Come with me, sir. The Fuhrer has requested to see you as soon as you got in." She turned and headed down the hall towards the Fuhrer's office. " Stopping outside the doors, she knocked and entered after hearing Juliet's voice, Roy following behind. "Ms. Douglas, I brought the Colonel as the Fuhrer had requested."

Sloth glanced up and nodded. "One second." She picked up the phone and dialed out the Fuhrer's number. "Sir, the Colonel's just arrived." She glanced over at Riza and Roy. "Of course, sir." She hung up the phone. "Follow me please." She stood up and headed over to the doors heading into the Fuhrer's office. "He's ready to see you," Sloth then glanced over at Riza. "Both." Opening the door, she bowed and shut it after Roy stepped in.

They both rendered a salute as they reached Bradley's desk, who nodded. "At ease."

Roy moved ahead. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Bradley nodded. "Yes Colonel. You were late today, if I remember." Roy nodded. "Why is that? There must be a logical reason, right?" Roy nodded once more. "Then explain."

Riza glanced between the two and sighed. "Sir, Colonel Mustang had told me that he wasn't feeling well when he got home last night, and didn't feel well earlier this morning." She stopped and glanced over at Roy, who stared at her in complete shock. "And he couldn't call this morning to let us know, since he wasn't all that well. He then told me that he didn't wake up until he called Havoc to let him know that he was on his way." She shook her head as Roy tried to stop her.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Is this true?" Bradley eyed both of them, as if he didn't trust them both. "Were you not feeling well?"

Roy nodded. "Yes..Sir. I wasn't. I know that I should have called earlier. I apologize deeply for that, sir."

Bradley glared at both of them a bit longer, then laughed. "There's no need to apologize, Mustang. As long as this doesn't happen again. You may go now." Riza and Roy saluted and turned to leave. "Wait, Mustang.There's actually something that I have to discuss with you. Hawkeye, you're free to continue on with your day."

"Yes, sir." She saluted once more and left the office. She closed the door behind her and ignored Juliet as she left.

Sloth glanced up from her writting and picked up the phone reciever.

On the paper she had written: _The Flame is dying._

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! A special thanks to Kellen, a fellow Mustang fangirl! And to the others that reviewed: Shadow Dreamer 27, ooOAnimeChildOoo, wicked-omen, and the anonomyous reviewer, rizanroy4ever. Thank you all! Enjoy!-Kagome


	4. Al's Problem

MIA

Chapter 3

Al's Problem

"Come on, Al!" Edward Elric walked into the room that he and his younger brother shared the night before. "The next train for Central leaves in twenty minutes!" He stopped in the doorway and stared at his brother, as he was bending over something.

Alphonse Elric, who was fourteen, turned around and faced Edward and nodded. "Of course, _nii-san_," came the sound of a young boy inside the armor. In fact, there wasn't really an actual boy inside, but the soul of one, bound to the armor by a blood seal.

Edward, a year older than Alphonse, shook his blonde head. "What are you doing anyway?" He started to walk over towards Alphonse, a slight sparkle shown in his gold-colored eyes.

Al shook his head. "Nothing, _nii-s_--" He paused as a slight 'meow' interrupted him, and nervously laughed as Ed stopped and let out an annoyed sigh. "_Nii-san_?"

"Al," Ed stared up at Alphonse, then shook his head. "You've got to stop picking up stray cats. You know that we can't care for them right now." Turning, he sighed once more. "Come on. The train will be leaving soon. And you know how Colonel Sarcasm gets when I'm late."

"Right, _nii-san_." Al bent down and picked up the brown suitcase and followed Ed out.

A/N: Well? I did say that the shortest chapters will have Ed and Al. Oh! And by the way, for those that don't know, nii-san is brother in Japanese. Well, I hope you all enjoy! Much love to all of those that have reviewed! Keep those coming!- LuSt


	5. Location Unknown

MIA

Chapter 4

Location Unknown

Fuhrer Bradley nodded towards Roy, then took his seat behind his desk. "Take off that ridiculous disguise, Envy."

"It got me in here, didn't it?" Envy grinned as he took his seat in a nearby chair. "How is it ridiculous?" At Pride's small glare, Envy sighed. "So, what did you need to talk to the Flame about?"

"How is he doing anyway? Any word?"

Envy looked away and shook his head, scowling. "Still as stubborn as ever. He's not talking, no matter what. It's like he's protecting the brats or something."

"I see." Pride stood up and headed over to the door and looked out. "Juliet, do you have a second?"

Sloth looked up and nodded. "One second, sir." As Pride nodded and re-entered his office, she continued the phone call. "Do whatever you can to get Edward and Alphonse's location." After hanging up, she entered the office and closed the door behind her. "Yes, sir?"

"We need to find out how to get Fullmetal's location, and quickly. Our master is growing impatient." Pride stared out the office window, overlooking the soldiers that were crossing the grounds. "And the only one that seems to know is Mustang, but as we all know, he's not talking."

Envy, being silent during this little speech, spoke up. "Wait, wouldn't his subordinates know also? I mean, Flame has to have told at least one of them, right?"

Sloth stared at Envy for awhile, then nodded. "That might be true, but we can't do what we did to the Colonel to all the soldiers. People will start getting suspicious."

Pride nodded at this. "She's right, Envy." Turning around to face the two of them, he smiled. "And so, as to not raise any suspicion, you'll have to be our favorite Colonel for a little while longer."

Scowling, Envy stood up. "Fine, whatever." After shifting into Roy, he saluted. "I'll do my best, sir." He then turned and walked out.

Sloth watched as Envy walked out. "Are you sure that no suspicion will arise, Pride?"

"I think we'll just have to believe in our shapeshifting friend, Sloth."

Riza locked the door to her office and started to head out as she noticed Roy returning to his office. _The Fuhrer kept him for awhile._ Sighing she walked down to the office and lightly knocked on the door. After hearing Roy's voice, she entered. "Sir, what did the President speak to you about?"

Roy glanced up from his desk. "Just to call next time I'm going to be late."

"He kept you for awhile just to tell you that, sir."

"He also wanted to know about Edward and his whereabouts." Roy stood up and walked over to her.

Riza stared up at him. "Did you...tell him, sir?" When Roy shook his head, she sighed softly. "That's good."

"Lieutenant, just to make sure, where are the Elric brothers?" Roy moved around her and shut the office door.

"Sir, you told me not to tell anyone, not even you." Riza glanced behind her. "Remember? It was after they left."

_Damn it!_ "Of course." Roy smiled and nodded. "I was just testing you." _I can't believe he actually told her that._

"If that is all, sir, I'll-"

"Of course, head on home." Roy reopened the door and stepped aside as she walked out. _If he told her to stay quiet, then he had to have written it down somewhere._ Shutting the door, Envy shifted back to his usual form and grinned. "Time to do a little office searching."


	6. Al's Problem Part 2

Chapter 5

Al's Problem part 2

Ed sighed as he took his seat on the train. "We made it." He looked up as Al sat down. "Al, you know we can't-"

A small meow echoed in Al's armor, at which Al laughed nervously, but stopped as Ed shot a glare in his direction. Standing up, the young State Alchemistleaned over and opened up Al's chest plate, revealing not only one cat, but three.

"Al?" Ed pulled out the three kittens and stared at his younger brother. "Care to explain this?"

"Well, you see..." Alphonse glanced down then sighed. "_Nii-san_, you used to bring in pets when we were younger and lived in Risembool, remember?"

Startled by the response, Ed stared at Al for awhile, staying silent. After a few minutes, he shook his blonde head. "Alphonse, that was-" The train lurched forward, which made Edward fall back in his seat.

"_Nii-san!_" Al stood up as Ed started to regain his composure. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Ed stooped as he noticed that Al wasn't paying attention to Ed himself, but one of the kittens.

"At least you're okay, kuroneko-chan."

"ALPHONSE!" Ed glared at Al for awhile, then sighed. "Take them. But only on one condition. When we get to Central, we have to find someone to care for the cats. " As Al nodded, Ed placed the cats back in Al's armor and retook his seat. "So, think that Colonel Sarcasm's waiting?"

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 5 Enjoy!-LfS


	7. The Search and Questioning

MIA

Chapter 6

The Search and Questioning

"This guy is so disorganized!" Envy took a seat behind Roy's desk and sighed. "How am I supposed to find that bastard's sons in this mess of an ofice!" Leaning back, he noticed a small notebook in of the drawers and pulled it out. "What's this?"

Just as Envy started to open it, a knock sounded at the door, causing Envy to quickly shift back into Roy. "Come in!"

The door opened and Havoc stepped inside. "Sir, care to--Woah! What happened in here?"

Envy shrugged. "Just forgot to where I put this." He smiled as he held up the notebook. "Should have known that it was in the last place that I would have thought of."

Havoc nodded. "I see." After a few minutes of silence and glances around the office, he nodded once more. "I'll be going then." He then turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

_Mustang works with these idiots?_ Shifting back, Envy opened the notebook. "What the...? What all this! Diana, Mara, Selene...How's all this helpful!" Flipping through a few more pages, Envy threw the book back into the drawer. "They're all filled with women's names and dates! Nothing about Edward or Alphonse!" _Wait..Alchemists keep their notes in code, don't they? Maybe this is helpful._ "I've found a clue..." Envy smiled as he picked the book up once more.

Riza opened the door and entered her home. _Roy was acting supicious when Fuhrer Bradley told him to stay behind._ Placing down her coat and keys, she headed into the kitchen where Black Hayate was, waiting to be fed.

Black Hayate had been taken in by Riza when he was still a puppy. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery brought the poor dog out of the rain a few years back. He had said that he would care for it, but seeing as NCO's aren't allowed to have pets in the barracks, he had to find the poor thing a home. One other NCO, Warrant Officer Farman had volunteered, but also couldn't keep it. Seeing as Fuery was downcasted, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc volunteered, but after a statement about stirfry, he was knocked out, although he had said that he was only joking, but with his reputation of saying things with a straight face, they didn't believe him. After awhile, Riza decided to care for the dog. Soon after, she told the puppy that she was a "cruel" mistress. No one quite knows whether Fuery was crying because he was happy, or due to the fact that Hawkeye had shot at the dog.

Riza smiled as Black Hayate, who was now 3, sat still, slowly watching her every movement. "Here you go." She held out the steak that she had taken out. "You know what to do, right?"

Black Hayate stared at her for awhile then lifted one paw, then the other, then layed down. As soon as Riza set the steak in his dish, the black and white dog grabbed it and took off out into the night.

Standing back up, Riza watched as he crossed the grounds, stopping every once in awhile to sniff the air. She lightly laughed and headed over to her bed, where she instantly fell asleep and started to dream...

_"You do know what's going to happen if you don't tell us, right?"_ A figure wearing black sunglasses grabbed Roy's chin and leaned in closer. _"So speak."_

_"Greed."_ Another figure appeared. This one had straight brownhair and wore a long, flowing, black gown. _"Don't break the poor man."_

_Roy? But I just saw him this afternoon. What's going on? That woman...Why does she look so familiar? _Riza turned over and continued to dream.

"Did Envy find out anything yet?" Lust stared up at Pride, who just shook his head.

"But he's still looking. Mustang has to have something that can lead us to the Elrics."

"I hope so." Lust started to stand up as Envy entered the room, a huge grin on his face. "Find anything?"

Still grinning, Envy held up the book. "Here's where his alchemy notes are, and as everyone knows, alchemist write their findings and other things down in code."

Good work." Prided nodded and reached out for the book. After awhile, Envy handed it over and Pride flipped through it. "And like other skilled alchemists such as Dr. Marcoh, only the alchemist and any other skilled alchemists can read these."

Sloth entered the room a few minutes later and took a seat next to Lust. "Why don't we ask Mustang? At least he'll tell us and it will get us closer to our goal."

The other agreed and Pride nodded. "Good idea."

Lust stood up and walked over to Pride, grabbing the book out of his hands. "I'll do the honors."

"Do as you wish." Pride watched as the female homunculous walked out before telling the other two, "Watch her." He then turned and walked out into the night, while Envy and Sloth stood upa nd headed after Lust.

A/N: Chapter 6 Enjoy it! And thank you for all your reviews! Keep them coming!-LfS


	8. The Questioning for the Boys

MIA

Chapter 7

The Questioning for the Boys

As Lust entered the chamber where Colonel Roy Mustang was held, the Colonel himself looked up and glared. "What do you creatures want this time? Or are you here to finally release me from this hell hole you've kept me in for the past week?" As Lust continued towards the cell, clearly not answering the question that was just asked, Roy grew even more infuriated. "Answer me, dammit! I need an answer! Why are you people looking for Edward and Alphonse! And why did you think that I would know where they were!" Roy grew silent as Lust stopped and tapped his book agains the cell. "So, you think that I've written it in there?"

"Didn't you?" Lust stopped tapping it as she answered, a smile played across her face. "Don't all you alchemists write things down in these books, even minor things like trips or jobs?" As Roy kept quiet, she continued on. "Now, I want you to answer my questions."

Roy glared at Lust for awhile longer and then shook his head, at which his hair hung limp from the unintended vacation from showering. "What makes you think that I will answer to you? Meaningless threats aren't going to make me start talking, you know. It's going to take a lot more than that to get me to talk, just so you know." He smiled at this as Lust glared at him, her purple colored eyes seemed to turn red as her anger began to arise. "I think that I just hit a nerve." At this, he was right, but deep down he wished that he hadn't said what he did, for he feared that his life would end right then and there. And during this feeling, his life seemed to pass him by. His goals, his friends, those that he loved. _Why did I have to say that?_

"You're a persistant one, you know that? Most of our guests would already be dead if they said what you did, but suprisingly, you're more important than them." Lust began tapping the book again, noticing that Roy was watching the book, and cringing from the dead echoing sound that followed after every tap. _Unless of course, he doesn't tell us, he'll be lucky to be alive. _"Now start talking."

Futher down the corridor, unbeknownst to Lust and Mustang, Envy and Sloth slowly followed the demanding female homunculous.

"I just hope that Mustang angers her. That's the last thing we need, and then Dante and Pride's speeches about how we failed and shit." Envy glared at the stone floor as he walked down it. "And I don't want to get dragged down into Lust's problems, as I'm sure you don't either." He glanced up and stared at Sloth as she walked in front of him, and sighed as she didn't answer. "Just as I thought. You don't want to meddle in other homunculi's business, right?"

Sloth stopped and turned to face him, her dress and hair flowing smoothly in the air. "That's not correct. I just don't want to start a meaning less conversation." As she turned back around and continued down the path, she sighed softly. "But it's true. I don't want to get punished for her actions."

Envy just grinned at this statement. She was like the rest of them...except for Gluttony and Wrath. Other than that, she wanted to be her own person. Be able to think for herself, act on her own without someone telling her to do something. It seemed to him as though they all thought alike, even though they are different. _The life of a homuculous._

Back at the cell, Roy struggled with the chains that kept him from moving around and stretching out his arms and legs, both which had developed terrible cramps. And although he had complained about these discomforts, he had developed some fear of asking again. "I have no clue about where Ed and Al are. Believe me. Plus if I knew, I still wouldn't tell you." _I really need to work on these negotiating skills. Obviously, I can't negotiate my way out of here with out the skills._

"Oh, you will tell me, Mustang." As she slowed down the taps, Lust grinned, her eyes flashed with a death look, at which she grinned even more when Roy shuddered at the look. "Now, you tell me or-" She stopped as she extended her nails. "Or you eventually meet the end of your life. Which do you prefer, Mustang? Life or death?"

Envy and Sloth stopped at the doorway as Lust extended the nails on her left hand, and stared at the look in her eyes and also in Mustang's eyes, both knowing that Lust was starting to become serious.

_This is not good..._Envy shook his head and glanced over at Sloth, who nodded, thinking the same thing that he was. Something was about to happen, and that something could mean bad news for the both of them, even more for the other homuculi who were not even remotely involved. "Should we do something?" Envy whispered, keeping it as low as he could, as not to blow their cover. When Sloth shook her head, Envy nodded, understanding that eventually everything would simmer down...Hopefully.

Roy glanced over towards the entrance and noticed that two more people had shown up. _How wonderful. Let's all throw a party for my death. _As this thought floated through his mind, he suddenly realized the reason why Fullmetal always called him Colonel Sarcasm. _I also need to stop doing that..._ "I treasure life as much as I treasure death. But right now, I'd rather die than tell you where the brothers are." At this, he waited for the nails to dart out and end this life in the newly dubbed Hellhole. But when there was no feel of the nails at his neck or chest, he sighed slowly, and looked at Lust, who seemed suprised at his remark. "Anything the matter, sweetheart?"

Lust glared at him and turned to leave. "It's hopeless. Hopeless!" At this she threw the book down and aimed one of her nails at it, hoping to leave it ripped in peices, but was mistaken as she hit nothing but liquid and looked up to see that Sloth and Envy were standing in front of her. "What the hell are you guys doing here!" Her anger began to arise, and Roy saw her eyes slightly change color, though keeping the natural purple tint in them. "Answer me!"

"Pride told us to-"

Envy was cut off as Lust glared at him, and he too noticed the anger and slight thirst for blood look in her eyes. At this, he knew that she ultimately pissed and could not be calmed down until she fulfilled her need to kill. He glanced over at Sloth who nodded and picked up the book with her free hand and walked over to the cell holding Roy, lightly tossing it through the bars and watched as it landed against his dirt stained uniform.

Roy glanced up at the woman and then back at the book. Upon looking at Sloth once more, he nodded a thanks and watched as she and Envy contained the enraged Lust and walked off with her. Glancing down at the book once more, he sighed and whispered only one name. "Riza..." After that, his world became black.

A/N: HA! Longer paragraphs...I hope! And descriptive too SEE! I can do these, and this was never written by hand like the other chapters! I'm happy! Well,enjoy it!-LfS


	9. Suspicions pt 2

MIA

Chapter 8

The Search

Awaking several hours later, Roy stared around the cell that he was in and moved his right hand to undo his collar then stopped. _Something's wrong..._ He then looked down at his hands and noticed that the only things on them were the effects of his struggling. _Yep. Defintely wrong. _"Why would they free me? I haven't told them where Edward and Alphonse are." He stood up and started walking towards the cell door, stumbling a bit before falling. "Why?" Standing back up, he pushed a few stray strands of hair back._ Riza, what's going on here?_

Riza awoke a few hours after hearing a familiar voice. "Roy!" Sitting up, she expected to see the Colonel sitting beside her bed, with his small sarcastic looking smile playing across his face. _Just hearing things, right?_ She then glanced over and noticed Black Hayate sitting at his dish, staring at her with a confused look on his face. "You're hungry, ri-" She then noticed that the dish was filled. "Who-?"

"I did, Lieutenant. I hope you don't mind." A blonde soldier stepped out and light a cigarette. "He just came running when I was leaving."

"Of course not, Havoc. But how did you get in?"

Jean pointed behind him. "You have a smart dog. While I waited outside, he went in and got your keys."

Riza stared at the other blonde lieutenant then down at her dog. "I should have never taught him that." She shook her head and glanced at the time. _Half past noon..._ "Shouldn't you be on duty, Havoc?"

Jean shook his head. "Nope. Day off, remember?" He laughed as Riza shook her head once more, then stopped after awhile. "With the colonel gone, I don't think I could continue. I mean-" He stopped as he noticed the confused look on Riza's face. "What?"

"What are you talking about? Roy's still there. I saw him. How is he _still_ missing?"

"I don't think that's our Colonel, Lieutenant." Havoc looked away, and shook his head. "No, that's not him."

Riza sighed and looked down at Black Hayate who stared at the two of them like they were lunatics. "What makes you think that?"

Havoc looked back at her and shook his head again. "He...he wasn't himself yesterday...Something was off." He pulled out a fresh cigarette and continued. "He told me he didn't remember where he kept his alchemist notebook, when we all know that he keeps it in the lower left drawer under all his--" Havoc stopped and laughed nervously. "His...the paperwork for Ed's travels. That's it."

Riza glanced up slightly. "I know what he keeps in his drawers. Personally I don't care what's in them. It's his desk, his belongings." She sighed and leaned against the wall behind her. "But that is strange. He remembers where it is all the time. Huh..."

A small silence fell between the two as they tried to think of why he would forget where the book was located. After awhile, Hayate barked, making the both of them jump at the sound. Both of them let out a small sigh and Riza stood up as Havoc started for the door.

"I'll keep an eye on the Colonel, just to make sure that he's legit. If I notice anything suspicious, I'll let you know right away." Havoc twisted the door knob and headed out, tossing the recent cigarette aside.

Riza lightly shut the door and glanced down at Black Hayate. "What do you think, Hayate? Do you think this Roy is the real one?" She sighed as the dog gave her a tilted head response. "This is just too much." She turned and headed back towards her room.

A/N: WEEE!! I finally got it up! I know -- It's been forever!! I'll make it up to you soon!! Especially since this one is sooo short but I wanted to get it up ASAP!


End file.
